El mayor de todos (Osomatsu-san Fanfic)
by kyokumura
Summary: Soy una basura, pero aun siendo eso velare por ustedes, pues soy el mayor. Quiza nunca logre nada , pero puedo orar por su futuro pues se que lograran cosas grandes, asi que... sigan apoyandose en mi, el mayor de todos ustedes. -Leve Shonen Ai-
1. El mayor vicioso de todos

**EL MAYOR VICIOSO DE TODOS (ICHIMATSU AND OSOMATSU)**

-Ichimatchuuuuuuuu, acompaña a tu onii-chan* a las carreras de caballooooo- Osomatsu-niisan rodaba en el suelo haciendo el famoso berrinche con el cual habia ganado el calificativo de "lindo" a ojos de su madre.

-Tontomatsu-niisan , para de una vez, es repugnante - Ichimatsu mostraba su arisca personalidad mientras se levantaba lentamente del piso en señal de que lo acompañaria - vamos de una vez , lentomatsu.

Osomatsu paro su berrinche inmediatamente para acto seguido avanzar de una manera linda hacia su hermano menor y revolverle cariñosamente el cabello siempre crispado que tenia -Sabia que podia contar contigo ichimatchuuuu - A ojos de Ichimatsu el mayor era un idiota, pero no es como si alguno de ellos no lo fuera , y siendo sincero , al menos en su mente , el realmente disfrutaba el tiempo que el mayor le dedicaba.

-como sea -emprendieron camino hacia la salida con rumbo a su destino.

Llevaban mas de tres horas en el hipodromo, es que acaso Tontomatsu-niisan no se cansaba nunca de apostar?

-Osomatsu-niisan, deberiamos volver de una vez -

-eeeeeeeh, pero Ichimatsu, ni siquiera llevamos tanto tiempo aqui- QUE ACABA DE DECIR?! LLEVAMOS CASI 4 HORAS

-Osomatsu-niisan...VAMONOS -tomando de la capucha del sueter al mayor comenzo a alejarse de las gradas donde estaban con direccion a su hogar.

El mayor , irritado por tener que dejar su vicio y un poco asustado por el aura obscuro que salia del menor , se dejaba arrastrar mirando como la pista de carreras desaparecia lentamente de su vista.

Dos horas...

Dos horas habian pasado desde que habian entrado a aquel establecimiento. Habia arrastrado a Osomatsu-niisan cuando pasaron frente a un pachinko y el mayor entro rapidamente jalando con ello al cuarto hermano.

Ichimatsu no era alguien realmente vicioso, si bien amaba el dinero como todos sus hermanos, el solia usarlo mas que nada para el alimento de sus mascotas, asi que el desperdicio que hacia Osomatsu-niisan ante sus ojos era para el algo incomprensible.

-Osomatsu-niisan , me voy a casa -aviso al mayor mientras comenzaba a alejarse con ese paso lento que solia identificarlo la mayor parte del tiempo-

-Eeeeh? , pero Ichimatchuuuu , nos estamos divirtiendo mucho juntos- El mayor fingio tristeza en su rostro e inclusive pudo dislumbrar algunas lagrimillas falsas que el mayor logro sacar- realmente quieres dejar a tu onii-san aqui solito?

-Si, si quiero - continuo caminando hacia la salida , siendo seguido ante su asombro por el mayor. -Osomatsu-niisan , te iras?

-Eh?, ah , si . No es tan divertido estar en el pachinko solo. Ademas te gusta ser acompañado al caminar , no?- Decir que su rostro se sonrojo era poco, el inexpresivo hermano sintio su cara arder furiosamente ante lo dicho por el mayor, no por enojo, sino por verguenza de que fuera tan facil de leer para el mayor de todos. - Vamos ichimatsu, pasemos con Chibita de camino a casa!- Decidio seguir al mayor en silencio, su rostro aun ardia un poco pero aun asi esbozo una ligera sonrisa que el mayor no pudo observar.

Siempre que bebian en el local de Chibita se asombraba del increible aguante del mayor hacia el alcohol. El apenas llevaba una cerveza y el de rojo ya llevaba 4 y era como si no llevara ni una, no parecia ebrio, realmente Osomatsu-niisan era sorprendente en algunos momentos.

-Osomatsu-niisan, te ahogaras con la cerveza y moriras entre ella y vomito si sigues bebiendo tan rapido- no queria parecer preocupado, no es que lo estuviera realmente , pero seria una molestia arrastrar el cuerpo de su hermano mayor hacia su hogar.

-Ichimatsu-kun tu manera de preocuparte es realmente escalofriante sabes?- la sonrisa un tanto nerviosa del mayor normalmente divertia al cuarto hermano pero ante lo dicho por el mayor no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, SOLO UN POCO MALDITA SEA!

-tsk , muerete, tontomatsu-niisan.

-EEEEEEEEEH? ICHIMATSU-KUN ES TAN FRIO CONMIGO, PERO ES TAN GENIAL KYAAAAAA- el mayor coloco ambas manos en su rostro mientras un sonrojo aparecia en este y movia la cabeza energicamente de lado a lado como colegiala-ICHIMATSU-SENPAAAAAAAAAAI.

El menor sonrio de forma un tanto sombria - PARA TI SOY ICHIMATSU-SAMA ! ESCORIA INMUNDA!-

-HAI! ICHIMATSUSENPAI-SAMA! ICHIMATSUSENPAI-SAMA!ICHIMATSUSENPAI-SAMA!

-LARGUENSE DE UNA VEZ LOS DOS! - la voz de chibita nos interrumpio en medio de nuestro pequeño juego de rol que habiamos comenzado. Y recordando que no teniamos dinero para pagar intercambiamos miradas Osomatsu-niisan y yo con la clara resolucion en nuestras miradas...

1...

2...

-CORRA ICHIMATSUSENPAI-SAMAAAAAAAA- El mayor fue el primero en empezar a correr por el menor mientras huian de ahi riendo a carcajada limpia y estridente-

-MUEVE MAS RAPIDO TU CULO BASTARDO!- No pude evitar reir un poco por la situacion , los vicios de Osomatsu-niisan eran molestos, pero era bastante divertido salir con el, aunque eso es algo que definitivamente nunca diria! PREFERIA ARRANCARME LA LENGUA Y COMERMELA QUE DECIRLE ESO!

Ya fuera del rango de Chibita, bajamos la velocidad hasta solo caminar lentamente y pude ver como nii-san sacaba un cigarrillo y lo llevaba a su boca para consecuentemente encenderlo.

Cuantos vicios puede tener una persona?

-Oe Ichimatsu, hacia donde?

-Eh? A que te refieres Tontomatsu-niisan? - de que rayos habla? Yo solo queria volver a casa para poder seguir siendo la basura que era pero comodamente.

-Hoy te veias algo ansioso, supuse que era porque querias ir a ver a tus mascotas- eh?- asi que como onii-san es taaaaan bueno te acompañara -como...- por eso te pregunto hacia donde hay que ir- como supo?

Osomatsu-niisan realmente pudo ver tan facilmente dentro de mi y saber lo que me preocupaba?

-Oh, ugh, por alla...- señalo la direccion a la que debian ir y emprendieron camino. Realmente Osomatsu-niisan podia llegar a ser bastante observador.

Y es que habia algo que Ichimatsu desconocia, un vicio que su hermano mayor nunca habia dicho poseer .

Observar a sus hermanos. Era su vicio, no podia dejar de hacerlo, quiza por preocupacion , quiza por aburrimiento, pero era algo que le gustaba, el poder comprender a esos bastardos que tenia por hermanos.

Despues de todo... el era el mas vicioso de los seis.

 **NOTAS DEL FINAL:** _Esto salio el 11/11 osea dia del nii-san mientras navegando por mi facebook me entaraba de este dia y pues aqui lo tienen uvu , este fic constara de 8 capitulos : uno para cada matsu resaltando algo del mayor y el orden sera: Ichimatsu, Todomatsu, Karamatsu, Jyushimatsu, Choromatsu, Kamimatsu, Akumatsu y Osomatsu por supuesto 3_

 _*: Eh pensado mucho en esto del "nii-san" ,"kun", "sama", y demas cositas en japones y voy a mantenerlas porque en si forma parte importante del vocabulario de cada uno 3_

 _En realidad esta historia comenzo siendo publicada en mi wattpad pero tambien queria llenar la categoria de en español aqui en fanfiction._

 _ **NOS LEEMOS LUEGO ~~**_


	2. El mayor idiota de todos

**El mayor idiota de todos (Todomatsu Y Osomatsu)**

Todomatsu no sabia distinguir la delgada linea de lo que era necesario contar y lo que no; por consiguiente terminaba metido en discusiones con sus hermanos mayores muy frecuentemente.

Ese mismo dia habia comenzado una pequeña discusión con Choromatsu por una banalidad sin importancia para terminar en el menor molestando al mayor con apodos que Osomatsu-niisan solia decirle.

-Choropajerovski!

-PARA CON ESO DE UNA VEZ!-

-Choropajaslocasrovski- canturreaba el menor de manera ritmica.

Choromatsu tenia el rostro totalmente rojo de enojo mientras Totty tenia una pequeña sonrisa arrogante.

La puerta se abrio abruptamente dejando ver al mayor de los sextillizos con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-Bienvenido , Osomatsu-niisan

-Tottyyyyy, onii-san necesita algo de dinero, sabes?

-Eeeeeeh?! Olvidalo Osomatsu-niisan , me debes tanto que deberas empezar a vender tu cuerpo para pagarme.

-mmm, y no quieres ser el primero en probarlo?- El mayor comenzo a colocar poses "sensuales" e intentando imitar las caras que habia visto a sus "novias" poner en los videos que veia. - Onii-san te hara un descuento especial por apertura...-coloco una mano detras de su cabeza mientras jugaba con su cabello y ponia la otra mano en su pecho de manera sugerente.- Onii-san es taaaan generoso...

-Pfff, Osomatsu-niisan para con eso, lastimas mis ojos.- Totty no podia evitar reir ligeramente ante las tonterias que el mayor hacia.- Pero porque mejor no le dices a Choromatsu-niisan? El siempre esta necesitado de amor.

-Choromatsu-kuuuuun - el mayor canturreo mientras se tiraba sobre el tercer hermano y flotaba su mejilla con la suya- tu si quieres pasar tiempo de calidad con onii-san , verdad?

-CABROOOON! QUITAME TUS MANOS DE ENCIMA! - El tercer hermano casi sacaba espuma por la boca de la rabia que sentia.

-Choromatsu-kun , no seas timido~ Deja que onii-san te consienta por una modica cantidad de dinerooo~ - Todomatsu reia descontrolado mientras grababa todo con su smartphone, pasar tiempo con Osomatsu-niisan siempre significaba dos cosas: 1° El tercer hermano terminaria irritado y 2° su estomago terminaria doliendo por la risa incontrolabre que sufriria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-

Todo se habia calmado en comparacion con algunas horas antes cuando su hermano jugaba a seducir a sus hermanos menores por dinero siendo grabado totalmente por Totty. El tercer hermano se habia hartado y habia salido corriendo/huyendo cuando logro quitarselo de encima, el segundo hermano fue el siguiente en tener que soportar las bromas del mayor , Osomatsu se habia restregado sin pudor alguno en el segundo mientras pasaba las manos por el pecho, el doloroso hermano se habia puesto colorado y reaccionando increiblemente rapido golpeo al mayor de todos para huir de la habitacion sosteniendo su chaqueta de cuero contra sus pantalones*

Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu llegaron al mismo tiempo, el primer hermano se habia tirado sobre Jyushimatsu mencionandole la segun el "gran oportunidad" de poder tener al nii-san por una modica cantidad, el quinto hermano emocionado tomo a Osomatsu de la cintura para despues lanzarlo hacia la ventana mientras gritaba secross a todo lo que sus pulmones daban saliendo rapidamente de la habitacion sin dar explicasion alguna. El cuarto y sexto hermano solo decidieron quedarse en el suelo sin hacer nada , uno tomandose selfies con su smartphone y el otro jugando con su gato a romper las gafas del segundo hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todomatsu caminaba por las calles bastante tarde por la noche. Habia salido a dar una vuelta con unas amigas de vuelta a casa se detuvo en el pachinko para matar un poco de tiempo.

Las horas habian pasado rapidamente, cuando salio del establecimiento fijo su vista en la pantalla del movil.

-Oh! es tan tarde! , pero...Gane taaaaaaaaaaanto dinero! Si! Oh! mierda! no puedo llevarlo a casa, no con las hienas que tengo por hermanos... que hare? que hare?- El sexto hermano caminaba por las calles sumido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que era seguido a la distancia por un sujeto con capucha.

-Tsk! podria ponerlo en el baño... o quiza en el closet... o escondido en refrigerador...AGH! es inutil!, no puedo pensar en un lugar seguro...ugh - el desconocido se acercaba a velocidad acelerada hacia el de sueter rosa, pasaban por una calle bastante solitaria, despues de todo era bastante avanzada la noche.

Pasando frente a un callejon bastante obscuro , el sexto hermano sintio una mano jalando el gorro de su sudadera siendo jalado hacia el obscuro lugar.

-Pero que mier- Un objeto frio y filoso fue colocado en su cuello ante su asombro.

-Cierra la maldita boca, imbecil- una voz gruesa susurro en su oido izquierdo mientras la navaja se presionaba mas en su cuello - parece ser que traes algo bueno en esa bolsa, lindura.- su mano se posiciono sobre el sobre que el matsu de rosa llevaba pegado al pecho arrebatandoselo en el acto. Abrio el sobre descubriendo el monto de billetes de 10000 yenes que llevaba.- fiuuuu, parece que hoy me saque la loteria contigo.

-Tsk!, ya tienes lo que querias ahora sueltame! - la navaja hizo un pequeño corte en la garganta para susto del menor.- q..que crees que haces!

-NO RECUERDO HABER DICHO QUE PUDIERAS ABRIR LA BOCA! - El sujeto solto a Todomatsu para proseguir a patearlo por la espalda logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.- Voy a enseñarte a mantener la boca cerrada..-

-Oh, Totty! - Una nueva voz se escucho en el lugar. Todomatsu reconocio la voz inmediatamente y no pudo evitar sentirse alegrado ante la intrusion de su hermano mayor.

-OSOMATSU-NIISAN!

-Quien carajos eres tu, imbecil? El sujeto volteo su cuerpo dandole totalmente la espalda al de rosa para fijar su atencion en el mayor de los hermanos.

-Mh? Yo? Soy el hermano mayor del chico que tienes ahi.- la sonrisa de osomatsu era deslumbrante, pero cargaba un tinte siniestro que Todomatsu muy pocas veces habia visto. -Sabes? Yo tambien soy una basura como tu... - Osomatsu estaba molesto. - No suele importarme nada... - Osomatsu estaba furioso.- Pero...meterte con mis hermanos? ... -Osomatsu-niisan tenia una mirada que podria inclusive congelar el infierno.- Tu realmente eres imbecil, no?.

Osomatsu se acercaba lentamente al sujeto , Todomatsu podia ver las piernas del tipo temblar mas y mas conforme el de rojo se acercaba a ellos.

-ALEJATE! JURO QUE TE ABRIRE TODO EL MALDITO ESTOMAGO SI DAS UN PASO MAS!-El sujeto estaba histerico, sudaba a mares, la desesperacion en su mirada era abrumadora. - Osomatsu-niisan siguio caminando , deteniendo su andar solo cuando estuvo demasiado cerca del asaltante.

Todomatsu estaba entrando en histeria, si su hermano mayor presionaba demasiado al sujeto estaba seguro que este lo apuñalaria sin dudar.

Una risa , un tanto sarcastica salio de los labios del mayor-Estas seguro que quieres hacer eso? - Las venas en el rostro del mayor eran visibles, sus ojos reflejaban un odio en un estado tan puro que estaba seguro que ni el mismisimo diablo intentaria llevarle la contraria, sus palabras destilaban un veneno tal que parecia matar toda cosa viviente al hablar.- Largate... o enserio tendre que enseñarte lo que es estar en el infierno..

El ladron se estremecio, fue tal el impacto de las palabras del mayor que solto la navaja y el sobre y huyo despavorido de ahi, nunca habia visto algo igual, nunca en todos sus años una persona lo habia hecho temblar de esa manera solo con sus palabras, debia volver a casa, le diria a su padre lo que paso, quiza su padre alguna vez hubiera vivido algo asi, despues de todo, el era un ladron experto inclusive habia ido a prision por asalto a una casa e intentar secuestrar al hijo de una familia.**

Todomatsu aun no procesaba lo que habia pasado, su cerebro se negaba a entender el que habia ocurrido, Osomatsu se acerco al sobre que reposaba en el suelo para despues abrirlo.

-Que es?...Eh?...TODOMATSU MALDITO! GANASTE EN EL PACHINKO Y NO PENSABAS DECIRNOS!

-...

-TSK! VAMOS TODOMATSU! Onii-san te dara parte de su tiempo e iremos a beber!

-...nii-san...

-Mmm? Que ocurre Todomatsu-kun? Te sientes mal?

-Osomatsu...niisan...

-Todomatsu-kuuuun~ estas actuando raro que pasa? - El mayor se acerco al de rosa que seguia en el suelo. La mirada del menor era tapada por su flequillo y lo unico que se escuchaba eran las palabras sueltas que susurraba. - Que pasa? Quieres que onii-san te lleve en sus hombros?

-OSOMATSU-NIISAN ERES UN IDIOTA! IDIOTA!, IMBECIL! CABEZA HUECA!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH?! PORQUE MIERDA ME INSULTAS TODOMATSU?!

El menor se levanto rapidamente del suelo, le quito el sobre al mayor y emprendio camino devuelta a casa. -Muerete Tontomatsu-niisan!

El mayor alcanzo rapido al menor para volver a casa juntos y continuar con la pequeña riña que habian comenzado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todomatsu ya estaba listo para irse a dormir, habian llegado hace horas, les habia contado a sus hermanos lo que habia pasado, Karamatsu y Choromatsu eran los que se habian mostrado mas preocupados , el segundo hermano no habia dejado de llorar a moco tendido por un largo rato jurando que su corazon de burazza se habia sentido estrujado horas antes en señal de que sus burazzas estaban en problemas.

-Oe Todomatsu...

-Mmm? Que pasa Choromatsu-niisan? - El tercer hermano se habia acercado al sexto mientras este hacia su rutina de limpiado facil antes de dormir.

-Le diste las gracias a Osomatsu-niisan?

-Eh?! , Ah , eso, ugh, no realmente...- El sabia que debia agradecerle a su hermano mayor, despues de todo, sino fuera por quien sabe como hubiera acabado. Bajo la escrutina mirada del tercero, suspiro resignado secandose el rostro con una toalla.- biiiien, ire a buscarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todomatsu habia recorrido casi toda la casa buscando al mayor, tres de los hermanos ya habian decidido irse a dormir, excepto Todomatsu, Osomatsu y Karamatsu.

El unico lugar en el cual le faltaba buscar era en la sala de estar. Se posiciono fuera de la puerta escuchando las voces de los dos mayores sosteniendo una amena conversacion.

-Y bien, Osomatsu?

-Que quieres saber Karamatsu?

-Porque estabas hasta tan tarde en la calle?

Todomatsu abrio solo un poco la puerta podiendo vislumbrar a los mayores darle la espalda y estar sentados frente a la ventana contemplando la luna.

-Estaba pasando la tarde con una chica de tetas gigantes.- Por el tono de voz del mayor pareciera que tenia la tipica sonrisa que ponia cuando les tomaba el pelo a sus hermanos.

-Osomatsu...-la voz del segundo sono mas como un gruñido que exijia saber la verdad.

-jaja, parece que onii-san no puede engañar a Karamatsu-kun. -Todomatsu no se habia cuestionado en ningun momento e porque su hermano mayor vagaba por la ciudad tan tarde. - Estaba preocupado por Todomatsu .

Eh?

-Je, parece que realmente eres un buen hermano mayor despues de todo.

-No te equivoques! Mi sentido del pachinko me dijo que uno de mis hermanitos estaba ganando mucho dinero , solo por eso fui! - Todomatsu podia distinguir un tono avergonzado provenir de la boca del mayor.

Se levanto de donde estaba intentando hacer el minimo ruido que podia.

Osomatsu - niisan era un idiota

Todos los conocidos de la familia sabian la clase de persona que era ]Osomatsu-niisan, sabian lo desvergonzado que solia ser, pero... tambien sabian que por sus hermanos menores el de rojo era capaz de lanzarse inconsientemente a cualquier peligro.

-Gracias... Osomatsu-niisan...- Un suave susurro salio de los labios del menor mientras emprendia el camino a la habitacion que usaban para dormir.

Definitivamente todos ellos eran unos idiotas, pero, Osomatsu-niisan era el mayor idiota de todos ellos.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1858 palabras del fic

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Tarde tres horas en escribir esto, y me siento satisfecha con el resultado :DDDDD , me hubiera encantado hacerlo mas largo , porque me encanta escribir de la relacion de hermanos que mantienen todos 3 .Mañana toca actualizacion del otro fic y ya tengo medio capitulo escrito :D , asi que creo que podre cumplir mis horarios de actualizacion 3

Cosita importante que mencionar: Cuando escribo con mayuscula dentro del fic es para recalcar una emocion, por ejemplo

Choromatsu grito: Te odio! = al ser con minusculas y solo tener el signo de exclamacion para dar fuerza a la oracion la emocion que lleva implicita es enojo

Choromatsu grito: TE ODIO! = Al ser con mayusculas y signo de exclamacion la emocion tiene mayor fuerza en este caso Rabia/Ira.

*: ESE KARAOSO IMPLICITO ERA NECESARIO PARA MI FVNLWIRIRW 3

** : no se si quedo claro pero el asaltante era el hijo de tougo (?

EL PROXIMO CAP SERA DE LA RELACION DE OSO Y KARA 7u7

Nos leemos luego 333


	3. El mayor egoista de todos

**El mayor egoista de todos - (Karamatsu y Osomatsu)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Advertencia: Leve insinuacion KaraOso (LEVE MIS COJONES , DESCARADA INSINUACION KARAOSO, ESTO DESBORDA KARAOSO, SE PUDRE EN KARAOSO, okno me calmo ;-; )

-OSOMATSU! - El segundo hermano gritaba por toda la casa en busca del mayor de los sextillizos.

-Ocurre algo, Karamatsu-Kun? - El mayor sonreía con sorna tirado desde el piso de la habitación donde hasta hace unos segundos leía un manga.

-Donde esta?!- Karamatsu solía tener una gran paciencia con todos sus hermanos, o casi todos. Con Osomatsu el asunto era diferente, quizá porque era su unico hermano mayor era que el segundo sentía que no tenía que aparentar absolutamente nada, no tenía que sostener su pose cool, podía enojarse libremente y esto al matsuno de sudadera roja no le molestaba en absoluto. Si bien aveces era molesto tener a Karamatsu gritándole le agradaba saber que de cierta manera el menor lo necesitaba.

-Lo siento, Karamatsu-Kun, no entiendo de que me hablas. -Respondió con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro mirando de manera divertida al menor.

-OSOMATSU! - el menor se acercó lo suficiente al mayor como para con solo agacharse y extender un brazo tocarlo, pero prefirió mirarlo desde arriba intentando exteriorizar el enojo que sentía.- Llevo medio año ahorrando ese dinero, así que dime, ahora mismo, donde esta?!

El mayor dejo el manga que fingía leer en el suelo para colocar toda su atención en el segundo hermano.

-Muy bien, quieres la verdad? Lo gaste todo en juegos de azar y mujerzuelas... - El tono de voz en que dijo esas palabras le hizo dudar a Karamatsu de la veracidad de lo dicho.

-Osomatsu! Deja de bromear por una vez en tu vida y se serió por favor! -El segundo no podía creer que realmente su hermano mayor se gastara sus ahorros en algo tan mundano como eso.

-Tristemente, es la verdad Karamatchuuu~ -El de rojo se levantó para salir de la habitación pasando al lado del chico de sudadera azul y palmeando su cabeza para después proseguir a salir de la habitación rumbo a la puerta de entrada.

-Tsk! , maldito hermano egoísta...- susurro Karamatsu en voz extremadamente baja para después auto reprenderse por decir tales crueles palabras hacia su hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Karamatsu seguía al mayor de todos los sextillizos a una distancia prudente. Todos ellos sabían que al ser sextillizos aveces solían tener las mismas ideas o pensamientos, y algo le decía que no confiara en las palabras de su hermano mayor, así que ahí se encontraba él, siguiendo al mayor por media ciudad sin tener idea de adonde se dirigían.

El de sudadera roja caminaba a paso veloz, metiéndose entre varias calles como si fuera plenamente de que lo seguían e intentara despistar a su seguidor.

Llegaba tarde para la cita que tenía cada viernes a la misma hora en el mismo lugar. No es que fuera algo malo, tampoco algo de lo que avergonzarse, o bueno en realidad quizá lo último no era del todo cierto pues al realmente le daba algo de vergüenza lo que hacia, si sus hermanos supieran estaba seguro de que nunca dejarían de molestarlo con eso.

Dio una vuelta más a la izquierda y llego a un parque bastante solitario con Karamatsu siguiéndolo de cerca, busco con la mirada a la persona que llevaba viendo desde hacia aproximadamente un mes a espaldas de sus hermanos.

La menuda niña lo esperaba sentada en una banca meciendo suavemente sus piernas intentando mantener el calor de su frágil cuerpo con el movimiento. Su única fuente de calor provenia de esa acción y de la sudadera roja bastante grande para ella y también conocida muy bien por el de azul quien seguía mirando a la distancia.

-Oh!, ya estas aquí, shoujo-chan* , espero que mi sudadera al menos te de un poco de calor... -

-S-si lo hace, Osomatsu-san! - La niña de aproximadamente diez años tenía un alborotado cabello castaño oscuro, que iba a juego con sus ojos del mismo color, una piel un poco mas pálida que la suya, tenía unas tenues ojeras debajo de sus ojos y era algo flaca para una niña de su edad. Desde el momento en que la vio, a Osomatsu le recorro enormemente a Ichimatsu aunque mas por la personalidad que por lo físico.

-Y bien? A donde quieres que Onii-Chan te lleve hoy?

-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Karamatsu no entendia nada de lo que ahi pasaba. La niña a simple vista parecia adorar a su hermano mayor y el conocia a Osomatsu lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no era un pederasta... o quiza...

-non non, my burazza nunca haria algo como eso. - Su mente intentaba procesar todo lo que veia; a su hermano mayor jugar con la niña, comprarle helado, revolverle el cabello cariñosamente...

Lo mejor seria irse, ya mas tarde le sonsacaria la verdad a su hermano mayor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El mayor de los sextillizos llego a casa pasadas las 9 pm. No es que ellos siendo neets se durmieran temprano pero tenia la ligera esperanza que al llegar sus hermanos estuvieran durmiendo.

Esperanza que murio al llegar a la puerta de entrada y ver la luz del cuarto de sus padres ya apagada y la de la sala encendida. Entro a la casa con normalidad dispuesto a irse directo a la habitacion que compartian mas sin embargo su plan se vio frustrado cuando Karamatsu al escuchar la puerta de entrada abrirse corrio a su encuentro con su hermano mayor.

-Osomatsu! Necesito hablar contigo.

-Tsk!, si es por lo de tu dinero creo haberte dicho que lo gaste , no? Acaso desconfias de onii-chan? - Osomatsu siguio su camino hacia la escalera sin la menor intencion de parar su andar.

-OSOMATSU! Esto es importante...- El de rojo al notar que Karamatsu no usaba ninguna de sus frases detuvo su caminata para girarse levemente y notar el ceño fruncido que su hermano tenia.

\- Karamatsu, te saldran arrugas por fruncir tanto el ceño... Bien , bien... Onii-chan escuchara la confesion de tus sentimientos que quieres decirle.

-N-no es eso!-El segundo no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco** por lo planteado por el mayor que no venia al caso.

-Jajajajaja , asi? Y entonces porque te sonrojas Karamatchuu~, es que acaso quieres hacer cosas lascivas con onii-chan? Tu hermano mayor es tan bueno que te dejara hacerle lo que quieras solo por hoy***.

La cara de Karamatsu era de un rojo tan intenso que inclusive podia competir contra un tomate maduro.

-Te digo que no es eso! Y-yo te vi hoy , en un parque con una niña pequeña... - El de sudadera azul no pudo evitar bajar la mirada mientras contaba esto, sentia que se metia en algo demasiado privado que al parecer solo concernia a su hermano mayor.

-Eh? , oh... eso...- El de azul levanto la mirada solo para encontrarse con el ahora sonrojado rostro de su hermano mayor quien evitaba cruzar su mirada con la del segundo.- Yo... puedo explicarlo...

Que podia ser tan serio como para que su hermano mayor pusiera esa clase de rostro que hasta donde el recordaba nunca le habia visto poner?

-Osomatsu, entremos a la sala, hablar en el pasillo no creo que sea lo mas adecuado...- Ambos se dirigieron a la habitacion mencionada , Osomatsu se adelanto y tomo asiento en el piso mientras Karamatsu cerraba la puerta corrediza y avanzaba para sentarse frente al mayor.

-Y bien? Quien era esa niña? - Karamatsu no pudo evitar que su voz sonara mas ruda de lo que realmente deseaba****

-Acaso esta celoso mi adorable hermanito? - Ante los ojos de Karamatsu el mayor intentaba evadir el tema y cambiarlo , pero el no se lo permitiria.

-Osomatsu, por favor se serio...

-Bien , bien , conoci a esa chica hace un mes aproximadamente, acababa de salir del pachinko y la encontre tirada en el suelo, me acerque para ayudarla pero en un movimiento rapido me robo la cartera asi que la persegui para recuperarla, aunque en realidad solo tenia 100 yenes, pero onii-chan es tan pobre que hasta eso es mucho, sabes?

-Me estas diciendo que una niña de 10 años te robo la billetera? - Karamatsu lo miraba escépticamente como si lo que le decia fuera la cosa mas absurda del universo.

-Aunque no lo creas eso fue lo que paso, en nuestra carrera , ella por huir y yo por recuperar mis preciados 100 yenes llegamos al parque donde nos viste, se tropezo , rodo por una pequeña colina y se lastimo la rodilla con una piedrecilla, obviamente no iba a dejarla tirada nada mas...- Karamatsu se sorprendio y enternecio un poco ante la buena accion que habia hecho su hermano mayor.- Iba a darle un golpe en la cabeza por robar mi billietera, esa pequeña gata escurridiza!- retiraba lo antes pensado...- Pero entonces su estomago gruño y le invite a cenar algo barato.

-Y porque tenia tu sudadera hoy?

-En una de mis visitas hacia mucho frio y se la di.

-Asi que... vas siempre a verla? - Karamatsu aun no podia creer lo que escuchaba, el chico que estaba enfrente suyo era el mismo que el habia llamado egoista hace apenas unas horas.

-Solo los viernes , cuando logro quitarles dinero a ustedes... - Osomatsu comenzo a urgarse la nariz desinteresadamente como si nada de aquello fuera de su interes aunque por dentro estaba bastante avergonzado porque uno de sus hermanos supiera su pequeño secreto.

-Yo... quisiera acompañarte de ahora en adelante a verla, sino te molesta...- Admitio algo nervioso de que su hermano mayor lo rechazara por ser algo enteramente de el.

-Karamatsu... olvidalo...

-Eh?, Pero porque?!

-Porque... una vez que ella crezca estoy seguro de que sera una belleza y onii-chan ya la aparto para el!

-...OSOMATSU DEPRAVADO EGOISTA!

Y asi transcurrio otra noche normal en la familia Matsuno.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA** : Esto debia salir hace como 4 dias pero tuve un bloqueo super intenso ;-; , notaron que el fic ya tiene portada? Al fin pude dibujarla y editarla 3 , una cosa menos en mi lista de cosas (?

No se si mencione antes que doy clases de ingles los jueves y aparte tutorias de Fisica a alumnos de secundaria y prepa y si no pues ya lo saben v; , pero el punto es que ahora tambien debo ir a dar clases de ingles los miercoles y eso me consume la vida lentamente :,vvvv tambien tengo que ayudar a una amiga con cosas de su clase que da en la capilla, aparte de la misionera que ayudo con las clases de ingles asi que mi tiempo es suuuuuuuper cortito ;-;

 ***** : Shoujo si no me equivoco significa chica o algo asi , en realidad no recuerdo muy bien ;-; , igual soy pesima con los nombres y no se me ocurrio ninguno :,v

 ****** : Eso se lo dira en otro momento 7u7 *guiño, guiño*

***:APROVECHE! OFERTA DE UNICO DIA! TODO LO QUE QUIERA HACERLE A OSOMATSU MATSUNO COMPLETAMENTE GRATIS!

****: ESTOS CELOS ME HACEN DAÑO , ME ENLOQUECEEEEEEEEEN -tururu turu- JAMAS APRENDERE A VIVIR SIN TIIIIIIIII

No recuerdo de quien era el siguiente cap ;-; y hoy ni siquiera tocaba actualizar este fic, pero como dije: mis horarios se fueron ... a la puta y ahora estoy super atrasada ;-;

Nos leemos luego 3


	4. El mayor perezoso de todos

**El mayor perezoso de todos (Jyushimatsu and Osomatsu)**

Jyushimatsu era una persona alegre y energica, amaba correr por todos lados, nadar en el rio o en la tina comunal de los baños publicos, amaba practicar beisbol.

Amaba a todos sus hermanos por igual y aunque antes en la preparatoria y secundaria solian molestarlo mucho sus compañeros de clase, él nunca tomaba eso en cuenta gracias a sus hermanos, todos solian decirle siempre los puntos fuertes que tenia, recordarle los buenos momentos juntos y animarlo, pero lo que mas recordaba eran las caricias en la cabeza que el mayor solia regalarle a todos sus hermanos cuando notaba que lo pasaban mal.

Osomatsu-niisan era un buen hermano, aunque sus otros hermanos no lo dijeran e inclusive le dijeran lo contrario, pero todos agradecian los pequeños gestos que el mayor tenia con ellos.

Pero a pesar de lo buen hermano que fuera, habia cosas en su manera de ser que manchaban eso, la principal: su pereza.

La mayoria de los sextillizos habian salido desde la mañana para hacer su rutina, Jyushimatsu siempre fue una persona curiosa, y la rutina que tuviera el mayor era una de las cosas que mas curiosidad le daba.

-Que haras hoy, Osomatsu-niisan? -Jyushimatsu siempre penso que no era posible que el mayor solo se quedara tirado en el suelo durante horas sin hacer nada, despues de todo inclusive Ichimatsu salia mas que el mayor.

-Hm? Esto...- El mayor comenzo a girar en el piso para hacer enfasis en las palabras que decia.

Jyushimatsu rio divertido por la actitud que mostraba el mayor. - Osomatsu-niisan no quieres ir a jugar beisbol? - Si bien el de sudadera amarilla tenia curiosidad por su rutina la idea de quedarse en casa solo tirado en el piso sin jugar no se le hacia particularmente atractiva.

-Nop~ , ve tu y diviertete , onii-chan se quedara a dormir todo el dia. - El mayor ya comenzaba a bostezar al termino de la frase.

-OkeyHustle! -Y sin perder tiempo, salio alegremente rumbo al campo de beisbol.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jyushimatsu volvia alegre a su hogar. Habia logrado hacer dos home run y habia batido su marca de los 80 mts. Tan metido en su practica estaba que no noto el momento en que se habia echo tan tarde, las calles se veian muy vacias y obscuras.

Caminaba alegremente hasta que sintio algo en su pie que lo hizo caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Eh? -Jyushimatsu confundido por saberse en el suelo levanto la mirada buscando aquello que lo habia hecho tropezar encontrandose con un grupo de hombres al parecer todos mayores de 20 años y con muy mala pinta.

-Ey, fijate por donde vas mocoso! O acaso eres imbecil y no ves que voy pasando?! Aunque siendo sincero tienes una cara de ser retrasado increible jajajaja

-L..lo sientoHustle! -Jyushimatsu intento levantarse y retomar su camino a casa mas sin embargo fue enviado al piso de nueva cuenta aunque esta vez directamente empujado por la bota del que parecia ser el lider.

-Tienes una manera muy estupida de hablar , sabes? Quiza debamos intentar corregir eso.- El lider sonrio maliciosamente mientras avanzaba a paso decidido y sujetaba al chico de amarillo por las solapas de su ropa deportiva.

-Jyushimatsu-kun~~

La voz cantarina de su hermano mayor inundo de emociones calidas al quinto hermano, fue como si hubiera hecho un home run , se sentia feliz y tranquilo a pesar de la situacion en la que se encontraba.

-Osomatsu-niisan! -Jyushimatsu intento levantarse para correr hacia su hermano mayor mas sin embargo el pie de su agresor aplico fuerza para evitar que huyera.

-A donde crees que vas imbecil? Aun no terminamos contigo... -Jyushimatsu coloco una mueca de molestia ante la agresion recibida.

-Quita tu asqueroso pie del cuerpo de mi hermano menor.-

-Obligame, imbecil. -El tipo sonreia arrogantemente sintiendose seguro ante la superioridad numerica con la que contaba...

-Si asi lo quieres~~

Lamentablemente lo que el sujeto no sabia era que esa superioridad numerica seria inutil contra un hermano mayor molesto por ver como molestan a su hermano menor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

-Osomatsu-niisan es genial! Osomatsu-niisan podria hacer 1000 home runs! -Jyushimatsu era cargado en la espalda del mayor mientras iban de camino a casa.

-Jajajaj, ciertamente tu onii-chan es genial, pero no creo poder hacer 1000 home runs...- El mayor caminaba amenamente , habia insistido en llevar cargando el menor al ver la mueca de dolor que hizo al intentar pararse.

Caminaba tan tranquilo que al verlo nadie pensaria que acababa de apalear a un grupo de hombres de una manera brutal.

Jyushimatsu reia con la alegria que solia caracterizarlo mas sin embargo su mente recreaba la escena que habia presencia momentos atras.

Osomatsu se habia lanzado contra el que aparentemente era el lider del grupo en una fraccion de segundo, habia colocado una certera patada en la boca del estomago logrando hacer que el tipo perdiera el equilibrio y liberara a su hermano menor.

Dos de los tipos mas proximos corrieron a sujetar a el lider mientras los otros dos se acercaban peligrosamente hacia el mayor con fin de hacerle pagar el daño que le habia ocasionado a su lider.

Osomatsu haciendo gala de la increible flexibilidad y agilidad que habia conseguido desde pequeño con el ballet logro esquivar los golpes que llegaban de ambos tipos para en un agil movimiento golpear con un codo a uno y arrojar su cuerpo confundido sobre el otro.

Una pregunta llego subitamente a la mente del quinto hermano.

-Osomatsu-niisan, porque estabas en la calle tan tarde?

-Los vecinos nos regalaron peras y mamá no nos deja comerlas sino estamos todos, y los otros bastardos me enviaron a mi, tsk.

Jyushimatsu rio escandalosamente, era increible lo holgazan que podia ser su hermano para todo...

-Asi que onii-chan vino hasta aqui a buscarte Jyushimatchu~

Exceptuando algunas cosas...

-Asi que volvamos a comer!

Como ir por pornos o a las carreras de caballos...

-Okey! Hustle Hustle! Muscle Muscle!

O defender a sus hermanos.

-Y asi onii-chan podra volver a dormir!

Aunque seguia siendo el mayor perezoso de todos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 _tengo tanto frio que siento que estoy en el corazon de mi ex (?_

Volviendo al fic, siempre suelo tener mucho cuidado por no poner mucho ooc aunque fallo increiblemente, y con Jyushi me da mas trabajo porque es demasiado alegre para mi depresiva y seria existencia, asi que hay momentos en que no se como reaccionaria el a ciertas situaciones y termino mandando todo a la puta (? Ademas de que no sirvo para escenas de pelea :,v

Mientras escribia esto comia salchichas y jugaba a que una era jyushi y otra Oso y se daban besillos (?

Me muero de ganas por escribir las partes de Akumatsu y Kamimatsu porque ambas tendran a Tougo incluido brevemente :,D

Tambien quiero escribir un OsoIchi para mi hermana del mismo ship y nombre a quien amo in a not homo way (? Pero no se poner a Osomatsu de seme ;-;

Igual lo voy a intentar v:


	5. El mayor imbecil de todos

**El mayor imbecil de todos (Akumatsu y Osomatsu)**

La existencia de Akumatsu no era suya completamente suya. Habia pasado de ser una emocion a ser un ser. Su cuerpo habia sido creado en base a la maldad de seis hermanos.

Podia sentir las emociones negativas fluir en el. Una sensacion dulzona recorrio su ser. El enojo del quinto hermano crecio en un segundo. Akumatsu controlaba cada gota de maldad de su cuerpo y era capaz de distinguir el enojo de cada hermano, se podria decir que cada uno tenia una escencia diferente. Levanto el cuerpo de la cama en donde estaba mirando el techo desde hace bastante tiempo. Llevo su mente al primer recuerdo que tenia y un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo.

La escencia de 5 de los hermanos se podrian decir que eran comunes, la del segundo hermano era acida como una naranja, la del tercer hermano tenia un rastro de pinos, el cuarto hermano tenia un olor dulce envuelto en algo amargo, la del quinto como ya habia dicho era dulce y la del sexto era claramente de vainilla.

Mas sin embargo habia una escencia pesada, como alquitran.

Akumatsu rememoro el primer recuerdo de su existencia. Habia nacido del fuerte sentimiento de odio que florecia cual flor en el pecho de el pequeño hermano mayor de 5 hermanos.

Un rostro sonriente con cuchillo en mano relampagueo en su memoria.

-Deberias matarlo mientras duerme. -Un pequeño Akumatsu le susurraba a un pequeño Osomatsu en su desesperacion por intentar proteger a su familia.

-Si lo intentara y saliera mal los mataria a ellos. -Osomatsu pensaba y pensaba lo mas que podia , valoraba cada posibilidad que su mente maquinaba a mil por hora.

-Pero si saliera bien nos deshariamos de el.- El entonces pequeño Akumatsu intentaba seducir al mayor con sus ideas.

-No puedo arriesgar a todos asi... -

Akumatsu suspiro resignado, el aroma dulzon de la gentileza emanaba levemente del mayor de los hermanos, simbolo que su futuro hermano Kamimatsu comenzaba a existir.

Akumatsu regreso al presente mientras tomaba su chaqueta y salia de la habitacion rumbo a la calle.

El pesado sentimiento de ira que recorria su sistema, simbolo del enojo del mayor lo envolvia por completo.

-Akumatsu-niisan! -La voz de su hermano Kamimatsu lo desperto de sus pensamientos para encontrarlo corriendo hacia el.

-Que?

-Te traje algunos postres que cocine.

Habia ciertos momentos en que la bondad de su hermano era demasiada que dolia*

-Ugh, genial... - El alquitran fluyente en sus venas le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca que lo molestaba de sobremanera.

-Akumatsu-niisan, escuchaste los rumores cierto? -La mirada de su hermano menor se ensombrecio levemente mientras agachaba la vista.

-Sobre que el tal Tougo escapo de prision? Si lo escuche, y al parecer el imbecil de Osomatsu tambien...- Akumatsu revolvio sus salvajes cabellos, mas de lo que ya estaban.

-Yo confio en Osomatsu, se que el no hara nada malo contra ese hombre, su bondad lo hara perdo-

El alquitran ardio en su ser. Lo quemaba por dentro, abrazaba todo a su alrededor dentro de Akumatsu. Fue tan subita la furia del primer hermano que lo tomo desprevenido por completo, logrando que cayera al suelo de rodillas.

-UGH!

-AKUMATSU-NIISAN!?

Bondad? Si , claro. Escupio un poco de sangre demasiado obscura para su gusto. El mayor de los Matsunos estaba furioso, mas que nunca.

Y eso solo significaba dos cosas: Habia encontrado a Tougo... y al parecer el sujeto habria lastimado a alguno de sus hermanos.

-Akumatsu-niisan? Estas bien? Necesitas ir al medico? Necesitas ayuda? - Kamimatsu se veia bastante nervioso y preocupado por su hermano mayor.

-Estoy bien.- Akumatsu intentaba levantarse aunque aun le era dificil, increiblemente sentia la furia del primer hermano incrementarse a limites inhumanos.

-Estas seguro?

-Si, vamos. -Comenzo a andar en busca del Matsuno de rojo, sabia que el imbecil terminaria medio matando a aquel asesino.

-A donde? -Ya no era aquel chiquillo con miedo a lo que aquel sujeto le hiciera a el y a su familia.

-Tu calla y camina. -Ahora era Matsuno Osomatsu, el mayor de todos.

-Esperame, Akumatsu-niisan! - El chico que se enfrentaria hasta a un asesino por sus hermanos.

-Eres bastante lento! -El mayor imbecil de todos, en su opinion.

Mientras tanto en un lejano callejon, Ichimatsu sujetaba a Jyushimatsu en el suelo demasiado asustado para hacer algo.

Ellos habian ido a alimentar a los gatos, topandose de sorpresa con aquel hombre , quien confundiendo a Ichimatsu con Osomatsu habia intentado golpearlo, llegando Jyushimatsu a defenderlo, mas sin embargo siendo severamente lastimado.

-TOUGOOOO! -El grito furioso de Osomatsu rompio el silencio en aquel callejon.

-Al fin llegaste, Osomatsu-kun. - El cuchillo de Tougo salio de su escondite mientras su dueño se acercaba al chico. - Hora de saldar viejas cuentas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

AMO CON TODA MI ALMA A AKUMATSU JNVNRIA

Bien , por si no quedo claro, Akumatsu aqui esta formado por los sentimientos negativos de los ninis , y cada nini tiene su escencia uvu

*: Kamimatsu, el nuevo Karamatsu(?

besos! 3


	6. El mayor cobarde de todos

**El mayor cobarde de todos (Choromatsu y Osomatsu)**

-NO ERES MAS QUE UN COBARDE! -Los gritos de Choromatsu alertaron a los demas hermanos de la nueva discusion que el tercer heermano sostenia con el primer hermano.

-AH?! DE DONDE MIERDAS SACAS ESO?! -Los gritos de Osomatsu alertaron a todos sobre el enfado que este tenia. No era normal que Osomatsu gritara en una discusion, normalmente inclusive en las peleas solia actuar tranquilo y bufonear sobre el tema a pelear.

-10 AÑOS ATRAS! -Las palabras echadas al aire lograron que Karamatsu levantara la vista del espejo, Ichimatsu dejo caer el juguete de gato que sostenia , Jyushimatsu dejo aquella gran pelota en la que se balanceaba y afilo la mirada, inclusive Todomatsu bajo el celular y abrio levemente la boca.

El tema tabu habia salido a la luz.

-No se de que hablas... - La voz de Osomatsu se perdia con su mirada la cual dejaba de sostener la de Choromatsu.

Lo que habia comenzado con una vanalidad se habia convertido en algo serio.

-PUDISTE IR CON LA POLICIA! - Un paso atras fue dado por el mayor mientras el tercer hermano avanzaba uno hacia el.

Los otros cuatro hermanos aguardaban en silencio el desenlace de aquella riña con la esperanza de no tener que intervenir.

-Tu no sabes nada... -Osomatsu se estremecio presa del permanente recuerdo de aquel sujeto que diez años atras cambio su vida para siempre.

-CLARO QUE NO! PORQUE ERES TAN COBARDE QUE AUN LE TEMES A UN SIMPLE LADRON! Y ERES TAN COBARDE QUE TEMES QUE NOSOTROS NO TE NECESITEMOS! - Choromatsu sabia que aquellas palabras eran mentira, aquel hombre era realmente peligroso, mas sin embargo ahora solo buscaba causar el mayor daño a su hermano mayor. Y sabia aun mejor que ellos necesitaban de Osomatsu, aveces creia que ninguno de ellos estaria ahi si no fuera por el mayor. Era el nucleo, el color primario de los seis.

-Silencio... - Las palabras se agolpaban en la boca de Osomatsu clamando salir, herir a su hermano menor, mas sin embargo sabia que luego no podria perdonarselo a si mismo.

-PORQUE NO ADMITES DE UNA VEZ QUE NO ERES MAS QUE UN COBARDE?! - Los cuatro restantes voltearon a ver la reaccion de Osomatsu quien no dejaba ver su mirada ya que habia agachado un poco la cabeza, dejando que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos.

La voz de Osomatsu rompio el silencio estridentemente dejando helados a los otros 5

-PORQUE TENGO MIEDO! NO PUDE HACER NADA CUANDO ALGUIEN INTENTO LASTIMARLOS! PORQUE SE QUE NO ME NECESITAN! PORQUE SE QUE...- la voz rota de Osomatsu formo un nudo en la garganta de todos.- se que son mejores que yo en todo... Soy un fracaso como hermano mayor... so..solo dejenme estar con ustedes un poco mas... -Osomatsu salio de la habitacion con un fuerte portazo.

Y la sala quedo en un silencio sepulcral.

Ichimatsu comenzo a levantarse de su lugar con la clara disposicion de ir por su hermano mayor* mas sin embargo fue detenido por el segundo hermano.

-Yo ire por el. Ustedes quedense aqui. Y tu - señalo a Choromatsu- piensa bastante bien en las cosas que dijiste.

Karamatsu corrio a la puerta saliendo abruptamente en busca de Osomatsu.**

Choromatsu aun sudaba frio ante lo dicho por Osomatsu y luego por las palabras de Karamatsu. El segundo hermano nunca solia regañarlos por nada, excepto cuando enserio la hubieran cagado en algo grande.

Y sabia que acababa de hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-OSOMATSU! -Karamatsu corria por las calles en busca del sextillizo mayor sin buenos resultados.

Habia corrido innumerables calles sin encontrarlo, habia ido con Chibita, con Iyami, con Totoko inclusive con Dekapan. Y nada...

-Claro! Como pude olvidarlo! - Karamatsu corrio como si su vida dependiera de ello al parque en donde solian jugar de niños.

Despues de una larga carrera atraveso media ciudad hasta llegar a aquel parque.

Sus pulmones jadeaban en busca del preciado aire mientras su mirada nerviosa buscaba al mayor, al cual vislumbro meciendose melancolicamente en un viejo columpio.

-Que quieres , Karamatsu? -Osomatsu ni siquiera se molesto en levantar la vista y encontrarla con la de su hermano menor.

-Te estaba buscando. -Karamatsu se sento en el columpio contiguo, sabia que debia cuidar sus palabras al hablar con Osomatsu pues aunque no lo pareciera era sumamente sensible.

-Para reclamarme de algo igual que Choromatsu? -Osomatsu estaba herido, los recuerdos de los momentos de su infancia jugando con todos y el como pasaba mas tiempo con Choromatsu eran nublados por el enojo que sentia en ese momento.

-Claro que no , _Burazza_. Solo queria agradecerte. -Osomatsu levanto la vista del suelo al no comprender el rumbo de los pensamientos de su doloroso hermano menor.

-De que hablas? -Una mano calida se poso en sus cabellos mientras los revolvia cariñosamente en el mismo gesto que el solia hacer con los menores, mas sin embargo hace años nadie le hacia a el.

-Gracias por cuidar de nosotros todos estos años, Osomatsu. - Los ojos de Osomatsu pasaron de reflejar sorpresa a llenarse de lagrimas que se negaba a soltar enfrente de su hermano. Ya habia dejado que sus emociones y pensamientos se salieran de control ese dia frente a los demas, no dejaria que pasara de nuevo.

-Claro que tengo que cuidar de ustedes! Son basura de la sociedad, sin mi no llegarian a ningun lado.

-Jajajaja, claro que no , _darling_. Osomatsu, volvamos a casa. - Karamatsu le extendio la mano a Osomatsu en señal de que esperaba que retornaran a su hogar juntos.

-Vamos! - Y ambos hermanos, tomados de la mano en señal de apoyo mutuo, emprendieron camino a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Volvimos! - Osomatsu solto la mano de Karamatsu y entro alegremente a casa como si el incidente de hace algunas horas no hubiera ocurrido.

-Bienvenido, Inutilmatsu-niisan... -Ichimatsu evaluaba con la mirada a Osomatsu en busca de algun simbolo de tristeza, si Mierdamatsu no habia echo un buen trabajo ayudando a Osomatsu-niisan se lo cargaria con el bate de beisbol de Jyushimatsu.

Mas sin embargo la alegre sonrisa de Osomatsu le transmitio el mensaje que el portador queria dar: Olvidemos todo eso.

-Osomatsu-niisan... -Choromatsu se acerco lentamente hacia donde estaba el mayor con Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu a sus costados. Se veia sumamente nervioso y arrepentido mas las palabras se atoraban en su garganta sin dar señales de querer salir. - y..yo...

Osomatsu avanzo hacia el tercer hermano quien estaba preparado para el golpe que segun creia merecia y su hermano estaba en todo derecho de darle, mas el impacto nunca llego. En su lugar , una suave caricia en sus cabellos lo lleno de calidez, mientras unas lagrimillas se asomaban por sus ojos.

-Olvidemos todo esto, Choromatsu.

Choromatsu estaba a punto de rebatir, no podia solo perdonarlo asi como asi, merecia que lo golpeara, que le gritara, que le odiara, mas sin embargo el ruido de la puerta principal anuncio que su madre habia llegado y fue interrumpido por un grito de esta.

-QUIEN DEJO ESE DESASTRE EN LA SALA?!

Osomatsu levanto la mano de la cabeza del tercer hermano mientras se apresuraba a gritar una negativa y echarle la culpa a otro cuando era obvio que el culpable habia sido el.

-YO NO FUI! FUE CHOROMATSUUUUUUU...

Osomatsu maldito cobarde bastardo!

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA: 1169 PALABRAS DE FIC**

Holi! , bien esto iba a subirlo el 31 pero me quede sin lap unos dias :CCC y hasta ayer en la noche me la dieron :C

Quedan dos capitulos para dar por concluido el fic :0 , estoy feliz y triste al mismo tiempo DX , pero inmediatamente empezaria con el libro 2 (Tipo avatar xD) : The second place isn't so bad. Que es un poco obvio peero bueno, es de Karamatsu, misma tematica que este y misma forma de capitulos, osea un capitulo por hermano, incluye a Kami y Aku y al mismo Kara c:

Tambien quiero decir que me ire de viaje unos dias! Bueno, como dos semanas xD , intentare actualizar todos mis fics antes de irme 3

y pues : FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS MIS LECTORES BELLOS 3 3 3, espero que se la pasaran muy bien , y se divirtieran 3

* : Mi ship number one es el IchiOso fbiaerubi 3

**: Pero me gusta meter KaraOso descarado xD, sorry

El orden de los dos caps que quedan son

Kamimatsu y finalmente Osomatsu 3

Nos leemos luego 3


	7. El mas leal de todos

EL MAS LEAL DE TODOS (KAMIMATSU Y OSOMATSU)

 **CONTINUACION DE "EL MAYOR IMBECIL DE TODOS (AKUMATSU Y OSOMATSU)**

Kamimatsu corria justo detras de su hermano Akumatsu.

-TOUGOOO! -Un grito con la inconfundible voz del mayor de los Matsus les alerto del callejon en donde estaban.

-Por alla! -Akumatsu se dirigia al lugar de donde habia provenido la voz.

-Akumatsu-niisan, esperame!

-Corre mas rapido! -Se adentraron en aquel callejon solo para lograr visualizar a Todomatsu sosteniendo a Jyushimatsu en el suelo , quien sangraba levemente.

Osomatsu les daba la espalda a los recien llegados.

-Osomatsu, tranquilizate un poco... -Kamimatsu intentaba dialogar con el chico de sudadera roja.

-Silencio... -Osomatsu susurraba con los dientes apretados por la ira sin dejar de mirar a aquel hombre quien sostenia firmemente su cuchillo.

-Exacto, Osomatsu-kun. Deberias tranquilizarte. No quieres que tus hermanitos sufran, verdad? -Tougo sonreia descaradamente mientras balanceaba el arma entre los dedos y miraba a los dos hermanos menores de los Matsunos.

-Alejate de ellos...TU PROBLEMA ES CONMIGO, CIERTO?! - Osomatsu gritaba totalmente furioso y fuera de si.

-Ugh..- Akumatsu sostuvo su vientre para asombro del menor.

-Akumatsu-niisan, estas bien?

-Los sentimientos negativos de Osomatsu se estan desbordando... ugh...

-Osomatsu! Piensa en tus hermanos menores! -Kamimatsu buscaba la manera de calmar al chico de sudadera roja y ademas ayudar a su hermano mayor.

-Eso estoy haciendo... -Osomatsu fijo la mirada en los dos menores y suspiro. -Deja que mis hermanos se vayan...

-AH?! NO VAMOS A DEJARTE AQUI SOLO CON ESTE SUJETO, OSOMATSU-NIISAN! -Todomatsu gritaba muy molesto.

Siempre su hermano hacia eso. Los excluia de su vida y estaba harto de eso!

-Y que gano yo con dejarlos ir? -Tougo miraba aburridamente intercalando entre el mayor y el menor.

-No me defendere... Podras hacer lo que quieras.

-Bastante aburrido a decir verdad, pero bueno. Acepto.

-OSOMATS...- Todomatsu estaba fuera de si. Que tan imbecil podia ser su hermano?

-TODOMATSU! Obedeceme por una vez en tu vida! -Osomatsu giro la cabeza para poder mirar fijamente a Todomatsu, bajo la vista hacia Jyushimatsu quien queria replicar al igual que su unico hermano menor. Odiaba no poder ayudar a su hermano mayor, odiaba tener que depender de el y dejar que se sacrificara el solo.

-Osomatsu-niisan... -Jyushimatsu miraba consternado al mayor negandose a abandonarlo.

-Jyushimatsu, necesito pedirte un favor.

-H..hai - Jyushimatsu lagrimeaba un poco , demasiadas emociones lo sobrepasaban.

-Necesito que seas un buen hermano mayor, que tomes a Todomatsu y se vayan de aqui.

-Pero...

-SIN PEROS! -Osomatsu camino hacia los dos menores para tomarlos por las solapas de sus sudaderas y arrastrarlos hacia la entrada del callejon.

-Osomatsu...-Kamimatsu iba a reprender al chico de rojo mas sin embargo este le tiro a Todomatsu para que lo atrapara.

Envolvio los brazos en Todomatsu para evitar que este cayera.

Akumatsu sostenia a Jyushimatsu haciendo que se apoya ra en su costado.

-Me viste cara de niñera o que? -Akumatsu refunfuñaba por tener que ayudar al quinto hermano.

Solo una mirada fulminante del hermano mayor basto para que Akumatsu callara y sostuviera mas fuerte a Jyushimatsu.

-Llevenselos. -Osomatsu giro el torso hacia direccion de Tougo dandoles la espalda por completo a los cuatro chicos.

-Seguro que no me necesitas? -Akumatsu miraba exceptico al mayor de los seis, si bien el no era tan buen peleador como Osomatsu, estaba seguro que podia comprarle unos segundos de ventaja para acabar con ese hombre de una vez.

-Larguense de una vez! -Osomatsu comenzo a caminar hacia Tougo quien miraba la escena completamente divertido.

-OSOMATSU-NIISAN! -El grito de Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu rompio la quietud de la atmosfera mientras eran llevados por Kamimatsu y Akumatsu como si de costales de papa se trataran.

-Bajenme! Debemos volver! -Todomatsu pataleaba y golpeaba la espalda de Kamimatsu.

-Todomatsu, por favor quedate quieto, haras que ambos caigamos. -Kamimatsu intentaba calmar al menor de los sextillizos mientras seguia corriendo detras de Akumatsu, con el rostro de Jyushimatsu mirandolo se sentia bastante incomodo, ver como las lagrimas caian de los ojos del quinto hermano le rompia el corazon.

Comenzo a bajar el ritmo de la carrera. -Quiza tienen razon , Akumatsu-niisan. Quiza si debemos volver.

-Realmente ninguno de ustedes lo a entendido? -Akumatsu freno su carrera para girar el rostro molesto hacia su hermano menor. -Estamos hablando de Tougo!  
No es cualquier persona! Te recuerdo que el odio de Osomatsu a ese hombre fue tan grande como para crearme a mi. Y tambien influyo para crearte a ti! Asi que sigue corriendo.

-De que hablan?- Todomatsu intentaba girar el rostro para ver a Akumatsu, mas la posicion en que lo cargaban no lo poermitia. -Se supone que ustedes son el odio y la bondad de los 6, no solo de Osomatsu-niisan.

-Pues no, niño bonito.

-Akumatsu-niisan, comportate! - Kamimatsu suspiro mientras bajaba de su espalda a Todomatsu. -Nosotros en si, nacimos de Osomatsu. Hace 10 años, cuando todo esto comenzo. El miedo, la frustracion, la impotencia, el enojo, ira, venganza , todo eso que Osomatsu sentia en ese momento formo a Akumatsu-niisan.

-En cambio , la preocupacion, el amor, la valentia, y el amor que ese imbecil sentia hacia sus hermanos menores formo a Kami. Nosotros nacimos de los sentimientos de ese imbecil.

 _Osomatsu-niisan es un cobarde! -Reia un Choromatsu de 10 años al enterarse de que el mayor no habia ido a la policia a delatar al ladron._

-Su hermano con tan solo 10 años dio mucho para protegerlos. -Kamimatsu sonreia fraternalmente.

 _Osomatsu-niisan no es mas que un perezo! -Jyushimatsu con 10 años reia alegremente mientras veia a su hermano mayor acostado en el piso de la habitacion sin ganas de moverse, sin saber que esa noche habia tenido que salir con Tougo a asaltar gente._

Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu mientras procesaban la nueva informacion.

 _-Osomatsu-niisan es un egoista, no quiere compartir a Tougo-san! -Un infantil Karamatsu de 10 años hacia pucheros al recibir la energica respuesta negativa de su hermano mayor al preguntarle si podia cambiar de lugar con el para pasar tiempo con Tougo-san._

Habian sido unos imbeciles de lo peor.

 _-Osomatsu-niisan es un idiota. Mira que dejar pistas tan tontas. Jajajaja -Un pequño Todomatsu se reia de su hermano mayor al encontrar una de las pistas que Osomatsu habia dejado para la policia guardada en el ropero. -Si algo asi me hubiera pasado definitivamente hubiera hecho algo mejor que esto. Jajaja_

Su hermano mayor se habia arriesgado tanto por protegerlos hace 10 años.

 _-Osomatsu-niisan es un vicioso! Ya nunca se aleja de Tougo-san jajajajaja- Ichimatsu con 10 años reia de su hermano mayor mientras le picaba un costado a este._

Y lo volvia a hacer ahora.

-Muy bien! Suficiente drama, es hora de seguir! -Akumatsu aplaudio para llamar la atencion de los otros chicos.

-Bromeas?! Ahora con mas razon hay que volver! -Todomatsu miraba molesto a Akumatsu.

Es que el tipo es imbecil?

Un golpe en la cabeza lo obligo a morderse la lengua.

-No me grites, imbecil! Quien te crees?!

-Tu no me golpees! Y aquel que llama a otro Imbecil es mas Imbecil aun!

-Que dijiste!?

-Suficiente! -Kamimatsu sentia una pequeña venita en su cabeza punzar. -Hay que volver con Osomatsu-kun.

-Es que ninguno de ustedes entiende?!

-Debemos seguir... -Susurro Jyushimatsu quien se habia mantenido en un inusual silencio.

-Ah?! De que estas hablando, Jyushimatsu-niisan?

-Debemos seguir corriendo, mas rapido que antes!

-Asi se habla , chico raro! -Akumatsu cruzo el brazo por sobre los hombros del quinto hermano.

-Vamos Totty! -Jyushimatsu tomo la manga de la sudadera del chico de rosa y comenzo a caminar en direccion a su hogar.

-Pero que te -niisan?! No ves que hay que ayudar a Osomatsu-niisan?!

-Exacto! Entonces debemos ir por ellos!

Todomatsu estaba totalmente confundido. Aun no lograba entender lo que su hermano intentaba decirle. Miro hacia Kamimatsu en busca de ayuda.

Kamimatsu sonrio enigmaticamente.

-Que no son mas fuertes si estan los 6 juntos? -Akumatsu miraba con suficiencia hacia Todomatsu a quien el entendimiento hacia brillar sus pupilas.

-Vamos... Debemos seguir Jyushimatsu-niisan! -Todomatsu emprendio carrera hacia su hogar en busca de los tres hermanos faltantes.

-Hustle Hustle! -Jyushimatsu corria detras de el dejando a Akumatsu y Kamimatsu detras quienes aun seguian estaticos mirando a los otros dos chicos correr.

-Tardo mas de lo que pensaba - Akumatsu refunfuñaba mientras comenzaba a caminar en la misma direccion que los chicos. -Es hora de ir por la caballeria, no?

Kamimatsu sonrio divertido. -Si, es hora de mostrarle a Tougo-san

-Que nadie debe meterse con los hermanos Matsuno.

-Despues de todo...

-El mas peligroso no es unicamente el mayor de los seis...

-Es tiempo de mostrarselo.

Y ambos chicos comenzaron a correr hacia la casa Matsuno.

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA**

 ***CUANDO ALGO ESTA EN CURSIVA ES UN RECUERDO**

Y HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO DE HOY! YA SOLO FALTA UN CAPITULO PARA ACABAR EL FIC , ESTOY MUY FELIZ Y TRISTE AL MISMO TIEMPO :(

 **EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: "EL MAYOR DE TODOS (MATSUNO OSOMATSU)" SERA PUBLICADO EL LUNES 16 DE ENERO.**

TAMBIEN QUIERO DAR UN ANUNCIO QUE SI BIEN YA HABIA PUBLICADO EN **"DEEP"** (QUE POR CIERTO LES RECOMIENDO LEER SI LES GUSTA EL DRAMA Y LA TRAGEDIA) HAY GENTE QUE SOLO SIGUE ESTA HISTORIA Y NO LA OTRA:

PUBLICARE ALGO LLAMADO COMPLEMENTO QUE EN SI NO ES UN FIC O LIBRO CON UNA HISTORIA EN ESPECIFICA SINO QUE COMO SU NOMBRE LO INDICA ES EL COMPLEMENTO PARA ENTENDER MIS HISTORIAS.

EJEMPLO: BLOOD LOVE - OSOTODO

EN ESE FIC VEMOS COMO OSOMATSU ES UN VAMPIRO Y COMO ES SU REENCUENTRO CON LOS OTROS NINIS , PERO ESTO PASA CUANDO YA ES UN VAMPIRO, BUENO, EN COMPLEMENTO HABRA UN PEQUEÑO ONE-SHOT DE COMO FUE QUE SE CONVIRTIO.

EJEMPLO DOS: EL INCIDENTE QUE COMENZO CON TODOKO. (GIRLMATSUS)

EN EL FIC VEMOS QUE LAS GRILMATSUS YA SON PAREJA DE LOS NEETS, MAS NUNCA EXPLIQUE EL COMO FUE QUE COMENZARON LA RELACION Y PUES EN COMPLEMENTO HABRA UN ONE-SHOT PARA CADA SHIP DONDE VEREMOS COMO COMENZARON A SALIR, ADEMAS DE ILUSTRACIONES DE ALGUNAS ESCENAS , NOTAS MIAS , QUE ME INSPIRO A ESCRIBIR CADA COSA, ETC.

ESTO ES PARA QUE PUEDAN COMPRENDER MEJOR LO QUE ESCRIBO Y NO SERAN SOLO DE ESOS DOS FICS, SINO DE TODOS.

BUENO, ESO SERIA TODO. SI LES GUSTA LA IDEA DIGANMELO UVU.

 **NOS LEEMOS LUEGO 3**


	8. El mayor de todos

**EL MAYOR DE TODOS (OSOMATSU)**

Jadeaba intentando que el aire llegara a sus pulmones.

La cabeza le palpitaba y la piel mostraba cortes de distinta profundidad.

Osomatsu levanto la cabeza intentando enfocar al hombre que habia atentado contra la seguridad de sus hermanos menores.

-Llegaste a tu limite, Osomatsu-kun. Fue divertido mientras duro. -Osomatsu intentaba enfocar la sonrisa burlona de Tougo, mas estaba demasiado cansado, su vista demasiado borrosa. - No te preocupes, yo cuidare de tus hermanos menores. - Tougo levanto el arma punzocortante para acabar con lo que habia empezado hace diez años.

-Nos vemos del otro lado, Osomatsu-kun.

Y todo quedo obscuro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le dolia cada parte de su cuerpo, estaba seguro que por fuera debia de verse como la mierda.

Sentia una extraña calidez en el pecho y juraria escuchar a alguien llamarlo.

Osomatsu abrio los ojos siendo cegado al instante por una luz tan brillante como el sol.

-Donde estoy? -Osomatsu estaba totalmente desorientado, giro la cabeza hacia su izquierda logrando ver solo un largo pasillo que a medio pasillo alguna extraña luz al fondo de este hacia que ver el final fuera imposible.

A la derecha solo habia una puerta, totalmente blanca con su nombre escrito.

-Genial. Estoy perdido.

Osomatsu miraba de un lado a otro, intentando vislumbrar alguna otra puerta, o quiza una ventana.

Nada

-Oe, Karamatsu! -Osomatsu coloco ambas manos a los lados de su boca simulando un altavoz.-Choromatsu! Ichimatsu! Jyushimatsu! Todomatsu! Chicos!?

Silencio.

Comenzaba a sentirse frustrado y un poco asustado.

 _Matsuno Osomatsu._

-Eh? Karamatsu , eres tu? - Osomatsu fijo la vista en la unica puerta que habia en aquel lugar de donde al parecer venia aquel sonido.

 _Matsuno Osomatsu, decide ahora._

-Choromatsu , esta es una muy mala broma... -Osomatsu comenzo a sudar algo nervioso.

Aquella extraña voz no sonaba como la de alguno de sus hermanos.

 _Decide ahora._

-Oh, ya veo. Ichimatsu, debi saber que eras tu, maldito bastardo. -Osomatsu sonrio con sorna intentando parecer relajado ante la creciente ansiedad a la que se enfrentaba. - Pues no caere en su juego. Solo debo volver por donde vine. -Osomatsu comenzo a caminar hacia el corredor mientras hablaba.

Suponia que habia llegado por ahi, asi que lo mas logico seria volver por donde suponia el llego.

 _Es doloroso ese camino._

-Si claro, buen intento chicos... Yo me lar- La respiracion se le corto de golpe mientras un enorme dolor nacia en su pecho y se extendia por todo su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus extremidades. -AGH! PERO QUE COÑO?!

Te lo adverti.

Doblegado por el dolor, Osomatsu se arrastraba en direccion a aquella puerta de donde parecia provenir la voz.

-Q..que mierda acaba de pasar? -Osomatsu jadeaba apuradamente mientras sentia el dolor desaparecer mientras mas se alejaba de aquel camino.

 _Es la vida._

-Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido... -Osomatsu miraba estupefacto aquel pasillo.

Acababa de comprender algo muy importante: Estaba muerto... o algo asi.

 _La vida no tiene sentido._

-Intentas decirme que mi vida era una mierda? - La sonrisa exceptica de Osomatsu florecio en sus labios.

 _Las conexiones le dan el sentido._

-No entiendo... -Admitio , algo avergonzado y confundido.

Aquella puerta parlante era realmente extraña.

Un leve susurro rompio el silencio que habia dejado la falta de contestacion de la extraña voz.

Acaso alguien habia susurrado su nombre desde aquel pasillo?

 _Los humanos nacen con su vida en blanco. Sin un sentido a su existencia. Conforme crecen hacen conexiones con otras personas sin sentido, se ayudan entre si._

-Como sea, porque no mejor me dices como salir de aqui?

Un nuevo susurro desde aquel pasillo lo estremecio.

No entendia nada.

Tienes dos opciones.

-Cuales?

 _Renunciar a todo y pasar por esta puerta._

-O sino?

 _Volver por el pasillo y volver con tus conexiones._

-No se si lo habras notado pero volver por ahi es bastante doloroso. -Osomatsu sentia el sudor bajar por su frente al recordar el dolor que sintio al intentar pasar por ahi.

 _Es el dolor de tus acciones. El peso de tus miedos_

Osomatsu intentaba recordar alguna de sus conexiones mas sentia que algun extraño velo cubria sus recuerdos.

-Agh! No puedo ni recordar a quienes conocia.

 _Entonces no tienes nada que perder si cruzas la puerta._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todomatsu sostenia a Osomatsu con Jyushimatsu y Choromatsu a ambos lados.

-No despierta! Choromatsu-niisan! Que hacemos?! -Todomatsu estaba comenzando a entrar en panico.

-Choromatsu-niisan... -Jyushimatsu tenia la vista fija en el pecho de Osomatsu, mas fue interrumpido por el tercer hermano.

-Quieres tranquilizarte, Todomatsu? Estoy pensando en que hacer! -Choromatsu mantenia ambas manos sobre el abdomen del primer hijo intentando parar la sangre que salia de la apuñalada que habia recibido de Tougo.

-Todomatsu... - Jyushimatsu sentia las lagrimas comenzar a acumularse en sus ojos.

-PUES NO VEO QUE FUNCIONE! -Todomatsu comenzaba a subir la voz.

-Chicos... -Las lagrimas comenzaban a caer de los ojos de Jyushimatsu.

-NO VEO QUE TU AYUDES!

-Oso...osomatsu...niisan... - El llanto de Jyushimatsu logro capturar la atencion de Todomatsu y Choromatsu.

-Que pasa por alla? -Karamatsu jadeaba mientras sostenia el bate de Jyushimatsu e intentaba mantener lejos a Tougo junto con Ichimatsu.

-O...osomatsu-nissan... dejo de respirar...

La risa profunda de Tougo rompio la calma del momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Osomatsu tenia la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

Despues de todo la voz misteriosa que venia de aquella puerta misteriosa tenia razon.

Porque debia sufrir para regresar? Despues de todo no recordaba a nadie de su vida.

 _Cruza de una vez_

-No me presiones puerta misteriosa, me recuerdas a Choromatsu.

Eh? Choromatsu? Quien era el?

 _Vas a hacerlo o necesitas que te lleve de la mano?_

-Ugh, tu amabilidad me duele , Karamatsu.

Pero que? Genial ahora decia nombres al azar.

Pero... y si no fuera asi?

-Que pasa si voy por el pasillo?

 _Volveras con tus conexiones_

-Va a doler?

 _Si_

-Agh! Estoy confundido... -Osomatsu choco ambas manos en sus mejillas provocando un sonoro ruido en aquel extraño lugar. -Matsuno Osomatsu tu no eres asi! ... supongo que no lo soy. En fin!

 _Que decides?_

-Despues de mucho pensarlo, y aburrirme al hacerlo eh decidido...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-PARA DE REIRTE MALDITA SEA! -Ichimatsu se lanzo hacia aquel hombre quien logro esquivarlo solo con moverse a un lado.

Ichimatsu impacto en el suelo mientras sus puños se cerraban furiosamente.

No podia ser cierto!

Los ojos de Ichimatsu picaban.

Tougo se acercaba a el moviendo alegremente el cuchillo de lado a lado.

Aquel arma llena de la sangre de su hermano mayor.

-VOY A MATARTE! -Ichimatsu se lanzo hacia el hombre quien volvio a esquivarlo con la diferencia de que esta vez se volvio hacia el chico para apuñalarlo.

Siendo detenido por el bate que Karamatsu movia habilmente.

-Niñatos que creen que pueden lastimarme? Les falta muchos años para que eso pase.

-QUITATE DE EN MEDIO MIERDAMATSU-NIISAN! VOY A MATAR A ESTE BASTARDO YO MISMO!

-Ichimatsu... -El fleco de Karamatsu le cubria la mirada mas su voz no dejaba ningun lugar a dudas. - Ve a ayudar a Choromatsu y a los otros.

-AH?!

Karamatsu poso su colerica mirada en Ichimatsu logrando que este sudara frio.

-Hazlo.

-Dolido por la perdida de tu hermano mayor? -Tougo se mofaba descaradamente mientras jugaba con el cuchillo en ambas manos. -Ah, aun recuerdo sus preciosos gritos de dolor, esperando a que sus pequeños hermanos llegaran.

El agarre en el bate se volvio mas duro con cada palabra que aquel sujeto soltaba.

-Pobre Osomatsu-kun , no podra ver la vida de sus hermanitos apagarse lentamente.

-Mi hermano no estan muerto.

-AJAJAJAJAJA, realmente crees eso , Karamatsu-kun?

-Osomatsu no es el tipo de persona que se rinde tal facilmente. Y aun si lo fuera estamos aqui, para patearle el trasero en caso de que tan siquiera llegara a pensar en rendirse.

-Patetico.

-Creo que el patetico aqui es otro. -Karamatsu recargo el bate en su hombro derecho mientras comenzaba a sonreir con suficiencia. -Asi que: Date prisa y regresa de una vez , Osomatsu!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Eh?

Definitivamente aquel grito habia venido del otro lado del pasillo.

Alguien le grito que se diera prisa y regresara.

Regresar a donde? Y mas importante: Con quien?

El cuerpo de Osomatsu habia reaccionado a aquel grito y se habia girado quedando de frente al corredor.

 _Es tu decision?_

-Realmente eres insistente , lo sabias?

 _Entonces lo es?_

\- No se que hay al final de ese lugar ... - Osomatsu comenzo a alejarse de la extraña puerta misteriosa dirigiendose al pasillo. - Y dolio como el infierno el caminar por ahi... - Con una sonrisa en la cara se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar. - Pero hay algo que se con certeza , y es que hay alguien o algunos idiotas que me necesitan de ese lado.

 _Entonces eso escojes._

-Sip. No se si mi vida es buena o no. Tampoco me interesa. Solo se que una gran parte de mi, quiere volver.

 _Nos volveremos a encontrar en otro momento entonces._

-Yeap! Y entonces por fin sabre quien eres , voz misteriosa de la puerta misteriosa.

 _Ojala no te arrepientas de tus decisiones._

-Osomatsu Matsuno nunca se arrepiente de nada! - Y sin mas Osomatsu corrio hacia el final de aquel corredor.

Si Osomatsu hubiera volteado en aquel momento podria haber vislumbrado la puerta abrirse.

Podria ver a las 5 personas con su mismo rostro del otro lado.

-Osomatsu-niisan definitivamente es un idiota temerario en esta y en todas las vidas. - Un chico con el cabello ligeramente despeinado miraba al de sudadera roja alejarse.

\- Bueno. Por lo menos aqui no es un demonio insoportable. - El chico con laureles en la cabeza y quien portaba una bata suspiro.

-Que fue todo eso con la voz misteriosa, Choromatsu-niisan? -Todomatsu se burlaba de aquel dios que poseia su mismo rostro.

-Fue lo unico que se me ocurrio para que no me descubriera. Aunque se dio cuenta cuando hablo Karamatsu.

-Karamatsu-niisan es demasiado doloroso siempre. - Todomatsu suspiro resignado mirando al angel con ropas de clerigo.

-Non non, my burazza. Es solo que Osomatsu-niisan nos ama demasiado y por eso logro recordarnos.

-Ichimatsu-niisan! Vayamos a jugar beisbol! -Jyushimatsu tomo la punta de la guadaña de su hermano mientras comenzaba a volar lejos y en el proceso arrastraba al cuarto.

-Chicos! Es enserio que iran a jugar?! Chicos? CHICOS!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichimatsu intentaba reanimar el corazon de su hermano mayor ante la vista llorosa de los demas hermanos.

-Mierda! Osomatsu-niisan, respira maldita sea! - Gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y a morir en su barbilla al resbalar y caer en el rostro del mayor de los seis.

-No funciona... -Todomatsu miraba la escena horrorizado. Se arrepentia enormemente de todas aquellas veces en donde le grito al mayor que lo odiaba.

-Osomatsu-niisan! Si despiertas te dejare jugar con mi bate de beisbol! -Jyushimatsu movia el inerte cuerpo de su hermano de lado a lado mientras lloraba amargamente.

-Si despiertas no volvere a regañarte por estar de vago! -Choromatsu sollozaba al lado de Jyushimatsu.

Como su perfecta tarde habia acabado asi?

-Si despiertas te dare el numero de muchas chicas! Te prestare dinero! Osomatsu-niisan , por favor... p..or...f...a...vor...

Ichimatsu no podia parar las lagrimas que bajaban por sus ojos.

Acercandose al chico de rojo junto ambas frentes mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que sus sentimientos reales fluyeran libres por una vez.

Decidido a ser sincero.

-Osomatsu-niisan, por favor. Vuelve con nosotros... Te necesitamos... Eres nuestro hermano mayor, nuestra guia, siempre te pavoneabas por ser el mayor , no? Realmente quieres que Karamatsu tome tu lugar?

Una mano ajena se poso en su hombro.

-I...ichi...matchu... me ... ...s. -El susurro de Osomatsu los sorprendio de la misma manera que si hubiera gritado.

-OSOMATSU-NIISAN! -Tres personas mas se tiraron sobre el mayor sepultandolo entre cuerpos ajenos.

-Itte! Eso duele!

-AH! Las heridas! -El sentido volvio a Choromatsu quien al recordar las multiples heridas de su hermano mayor se quito de inmediato.

-Totty... acercate...

-HAI! -Todomatsu se acerco nervioso a su hermano mayor.

-Tu... me debes los ...numeros de tus amigas... y di...nero par..a...el pach...ink...o

-ESTAS JODIENDO , VERDAD?! -Realmente su hermano era tan imbecil para solo preocuparse por eso y no por el hecho de que estuvo totalmente muerto por unos minutos?

-No... enserio, quiero dejar de ser virgen...

-...

-...

-...

-VETE A LA MIERDA INUTILMATSU-NIISAN!

-Bien, bien. -Osomatsu comenzo a levantarse lentamente intentando no marearse en el proceso.

Cuando un cuchillo se estrello a su lado en el muro.

-Siempre es dificil deshacerse de la basura.

-Oh, sigue aqui. Tougo-san.

-Deja de ignorarme , maldita sea! -Karamatsu quien estaba detras del hombre intento impactar lo mas fuerte que pudo el bate en su cabeza mas sin embargo no lo logro ya que Tougo era bastante escurridizo , el muy desgraciado.

-Porque no me ayudas un poco aqui. Akumatsu.

-Eh? -Tougo siguio la linea de vision de Osomatsu la cual apuntaba a la entrada de aquel lugar.

Dos siluetas lo veian mientras se acercaban.

Una de ellas mantenia una amplia sonrisa la cual mostraba todos sus dientes relucientes.

-Sera un placer.

El chico de sudadera negra se convirtio en un extraño ser el cual parecia estar hecho de ... humo?

Aquel denso humo comenzo a entrar por la boca y las fosas nasales de Osomatsu.

Que rayos esta pasando?!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo se habia terminado.

Tougo habia muerto a manos de Osomatsu. Obviamente los seis escondieron el cadaver.

Ninguno de ellos dejaria que su hermano mayor fuera a prision.

Todomatsu entro en la pequeña habitacion donde descansaba su hermano mayor.

Los demas hermanos ya estaban ahi, y el mayor de ellos jugaba con el gato de Ichimatsu.

-Bienvenido, Todomatsu.

-Gracias, Choromatsu-niisan. Como sigues, Osomatsu-niisan?

-Igual de aburrido. El Doctor dice que debo quedarme unos dias mas para que el vea como van cicatrizando las puntadas.

Osomatsu habia recibido puntadas en el abdomen, en el costado derecho y unas pocas en la ceja izquierda.

Todo eso por defender a sus hermanos.

El ambiente se volvio realmente pesado al recordar todas las lesiones que su hermano tenia. Costillas rotas, moretones, acuchilladas.

Realmente eran pilas de mierda.

-Osomatsu-niisan, nosotros...-

-Ya se lo que diras. Te agradecemos que seas tan genial, niisan. Pff, es algo que me sale natural , que se le va a hacer.

-Burazza eso no es...

-Escuchen! Y haganlo bien porque no lo repetire de nuevo! Soy su hermano mayor. Mi deber es cuidarlos. No se tocar guitarra como Karamatsu, tampoco soy responsable como Choromatsu, ni soy bueno con los animales o puedo transformarme en alguna especie de gato como Ichimatsu, apesto en deportes al contrario que Jyushimatsu y definitivamente no soy tan popular como Todomatsu. Esto es todo lo que yo puedo hacer por ustedes. Soy el mayor, soy el que los empujara para que sigan avanzando. Asi que cierren la boca y agradezcanlo.

Entre pequeñas lagrimas que los chicos se negaban a admitir que eran por el discurso escuchado comenzaron a molestar a su hermano mayor sobre lo doloroso que se habia vuelto.

Todo volvia a la normalidad.

 _Quiza no sea el mejor de los seis, quiza sea un desperdicio de la sociedad y nunca haga nada bien._

 _Pero soy el mayor de todos, asi que velare por ustedes. Siempre los empujare a que avancen, aun si con ello me dejaran atras en la obscuridad. Estoy seguro que sus futuros seran tan brillantes como el sol._

 _Asi que permitanme estar con ustedes un poco mas._

 _ **FIN**_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _ **NOTAS DE AUTORA:**_

 _Y asi este fic llega a su fin._

 _Estaba planeado que subiera esto el lunes, pero encerio no me sentia con animo para hacerlo, esta semana sufri un acoso_ _increible en instagram por una chica que enserio me dejo algo mal. Ando demasiado depresiva y ademas con algunos problemas de salud :C_

 _Asi que : Lamento la tardanza :CCCC_

 _Lamento mucho si deje muchas cosas sin resolver. Pero es que hay cosas que publicare en "Complemento" que como ya dije contiene muchas cosas para entender mejor los fic._

 _Gracias por seguir esta historia de principio a fin. Por comentar, votas y sobre todo leer._

 _Por darme la oportunidad de mostrarles mis dotes de escritora y por aceptar mis historias que contienen veinte mil errores._

 _Como ya habia mencionado este es el primer libro de algo asi como una saga, el siguiente es "The second place isn't so bad" , que es similar a este pero ahora veremos la relacion de Karamatsu con los demas._

 _Espero que tambien me apoyen cuando publique ese, y si gustan los invito a pasar a leer mis demas fics._

 _Nos leemos luego._

 _MIL GRACIAS POR ESTE TIEMPO JUNTOS 3_


End file.
